


Bonds

by TurtleNovas



Series: Aranlyde/Nasilovat Legacies [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Involuntary Surgery, OC: Deks Aranlyde, OC: Naitak, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naitak feels the effects of a bond he doesn't know he's forged.  Deks experiences a traumatic betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spring  
> Warning: Involuntary surgery, but it isn't very graphic

Master Trusk watched with a tender, careful gaze as his students set to their task. It was a perfect spring day at the Temple, the high grass swaying in a gentle, sweet-scented breeze. The sun was gleaming on the surface of the pond over yonder, and its warmth touched them just gently enough to be comfortable under the strain of the padawans' heavy focus. The stones were large, and he would be surprised if any of them succeeded in lifting one, but the lesson of the day was perseverance in the face of impossible odds. Their smiling expressions spelled success.

-

Deks opened the door with a yawn, rubbing idly at the back of his neck as he muttered a greeting. It had been a late night (early morning?), and Redfinger's pinched face was the last thing he was interested in seeing right now. He stood with the door cracked, scowling and waiting as the hot stench of the midday cantina crowd wafted into his room. "Scripp wants to see you. No questions, and it ain't optional." Deks scowled a moment longer, wishing he'd put on something clean before sleep, and then stepped out, pulling on his jacket as he went.

-

Naitak loved days such as this. The wind smelled like flowers, and the sun was like a hug, happy and warm. The Force, he thought, always flowed most freely on days like this, and it would definitely aid him in his task. Lifting the rock would not be easy, but even now, he could see the Force moving through it - was sure he could make it move, if only he kept trying. He focused, reaching out with his power, and for the briefest moment, was sure he would succeed. Then his world emptied around him, and their was only agony.

-

The drugs were fast and his vision was swimming before he even realized he'd been dosed. He wanted to protest. Could do nothing but stumble to his knees, groaning wordlessly. Implants, Scripp had said – on the house, as a reward, and to help him keep up the good work. Deks didn't want them. Redfinger's face hovered over him, warbling reassurances as the pressure of restraints came across his chest. Then the droid was there, warning him mechanically to keep still. He flinched anyways, and as the pain tore his consciousness away, he was sure he would not survive this.

-

The screams were shrill and unrelenting, tearing their way through the medical wing with terrifying clarity. Master Trusk stood watch, and was hard pressed not to become overwhelmed by his own helplessness. Naitak's mind was open and raw, a shrieking pit of agony, unresponsive to the soothing touch of the Force, no matter the attending Master. They had no choice but to restrain him and wait for the episode to pass. When the silence came, it was sudden, and brought with it peace in the Force. Startled, Master Trusk looked, and found the boy fallen still, finally able to rest.

-

He came to with a sudden, gasping breath that burned its way through his throat and exploded in his lungs like blaster fire. He wasn't dead. Or, if he was, being dead was even worse than being alive. Everything was dark, but when he tried to open his eyes, he couldn't. He heard a small noise, and it sounded like it came from inside his skull. Then, suddenly, the world flickered into view with vicious, overwhelming clarity. He sucked in another ragged breath hands flying up to cover his eyes, but before they made it, the world was black again.

-

Somewhere in the distance, there was an endlessly persistent beeping sound, and Naitak very desperately wanted to shut it off. He turned on the cool sheets, buried his face in his pillow and muttered, "Shut up!" There was a scuffling noise much closer by, and suddenly Naitak's awareness narrowed on it. Master Trusk was looking at him, worry oozing out of him, even as he smiled kindly. 

"I see you're awake." His voice was soft. "How do you feel?" 

He felt tired, and worried. "My friend," he said, voice cracking. "I'm scared he might be dead." Then, he was sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to the prompt table, I was also experimenting with style a bit on this one. Each section is exactly 100 words. Or at least they were before I went through and re-beta'd it a year after writing it. A few paragraphs may be off now. :P


End file.
